


Aphonia

by princeofhell777



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sybian, Unrequited Love, bad coping, dark!Will, when will hannibal learn that his actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: Though Hannibal and Will had fallen into a routine after the fall, Hannibal's damage to his life never left Will's mind, and he decides to find a way to cease the manipulation.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Aphonia

Eloquence was something that Hannibal prided himself on. He could take an idea and spin every word into a delicate weave of metaphors and statements that would properly bring across the point he desired. It was no surprise that he relied heavily on his words, as both a manipulation tactic and a genuine effort, they were a strong suit of his. 

Will, however, liked seeing him as he was. A ring gag in his mouth to prevent anything but base noises from coming to the surface, stripped bare save for the thick rope snaking over his torso and arms, keeping him solidly in place, knelt on the floor before him. Will had him completely at his mercy.

Hannibal let out a groan, the noise music to Will’s ear. He had set him up on a sybian, a dildo connected and up Hannibal’s ass to stimulate both his prostate and his balls at the same time. Will had the controls, switching them whenever he felt like just to hear those beautiful noises from the cannibal. He sounded on the verge of pain and pleasure. 

They’d been like that for nearly an hour, Will only allowing Hannibal to a few ruined orgasms, where he would completely deprive him of the vibrations the second he toppled over the edge, leaving him hardly satisfied enough. 

He couldn’t doubt that it was satisfying, just to watch him on the edge and to have full control over everything, but it didn’t feel like what Will wanted. It didn’t feel like enough. He thought back to the conversation that the two of them had had earlier in his debate of what to do. 

_“You have every right to be angry over my past actions, Will.” Hannibal said, his tone soft and clearly meant to be calming, but it was only making Will more and more angry. He had believed he’d forgiven Hannibal, perhaps had changed his mind from the action of throwing them both off of the cliff, but some days it just felt pent up. Like he wanted to do nothing but make Hannibal pay for what he had done. How he had ruined Will’s life time and time again._

_“You’re damn right I do.” Will snapped back, stepping towards the man. They stood in their kitchen, arguing over the remnants of the last man Hannibal had killed, now carved elegantly into strips to be placed into a pan shortly. Will couldn’t help but feel betrayed, knowing very well that Hannibal had severed each and every contact that Will could have with his past life. He didn’t want to go back. But he would have liked to make that clear, rather than having the option taken from him._

_Putting his hands up as if in acknowledgement, Hannibal let his head fall somewhat with a laugh. That certainly wasn’t going to make Will feel any better, more wanting to wipe that grin off of his face._

_“You knew what you were doing. Each and every thing you said was perfectly crafted to bring me here. You knew you’d ruin my life, and you’d ruin me for each person who thought they might have had a snowball’s chance in Hell for caring about me. Fuck if this is what I’m meant for, fuck if you know what’s best. This is my life.” Will snapped, stepping towards the man before him. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d grabbed one of Hannibal’s knives- sharp, expensive, folded Japanese metal. Even mishandling it may result in the loss of one’s hands._

_Hannibal had to tilt his head back so that the knife would miss his throat as Will pointed it at him. He offered, rather helpfully, a solution, “Perhaps there is a way to take back what you feel was taken from you. Without the need to fully be rid of me.”_

Will gave a bit of a smile at the tear he watched form in the corner of Hannibal’s eye. The crimson that flecked through the brown seemed to shine with it, with the desperation, even though he knew that he put himself in this situation.

Hannibal had given Will permission to do whatever he wanted with him, and Will was going to take that to whatever point that he saw fit. Sanity be damned, he had to have everything stripped from him to get here, his sanity was hardly a concern.

Will glanced around the basement with a look of distaste, not unsimilar to the look he saw Hannibal give to the majority of the population. The basement had been easily converted to a room for Hannibal, his butchery, and when he deemed it necessary, his own arena of torture. 

The man stood, walking around a few of the tables until he found what he was looking for, a tall rolling cart of medical supplies. Will knew of Hannibal’s surgical abilities, and he didn’t doubt these were everything that he could possibly need. 

Hannibal’s eyes followed Will as he reached what he was looking for. He could relax with the ceasing of the vibrations, but he had a feeling it was only the beginning of what Will would like to do to him. Perhaps giving him free reign wasn’t the best option, but if Hannibal was going to die, he did want it to be by the hands of his perfect boy.

Will returned with the cart and stared down at Hannibal, considering before he began to grab another length of rope, one to weave around his neck to keep him firmly in place, secured against the wall behind him. Any movement would pull and restrict his oxygen, so Hannibal had to remain still if he didn’t want to suffocate. 

Will hadn’t spoken a word through much of this, wanting to simply look and be the bringer to Hannibal’s pain from afar, but apparently now, he found it to be the time. He removed the gag from Hannibal’s mouth, but instructed, “Keep it open.”

He didn’t bother with gloves, using his fingers to pull Hannibal’s tongue further out of his mouth. It was dry from the gag that had been keeping him from closing his mouth, and much easier to manipulate. 

“You’ve spent the past five years weaving a web to entangle me, speaking only to further your personal agenda. I don’t think you deserve that right any longer.” Will stated, looking Hannibal in the eyes. He hadn’t seen Hannibal genuinely afraid before, and he almost looked childlike, completely at Will’s mercy as Will brought a scalpel towards his tongue.

Though he wasn’t a surgeon, the cut was clean despite Hannibal’s involuntary screaming and moving, and Will had watched Hannibal enough to ensure that he wouldn’t bleed out from this wound. He smiled, a sick and twisted thing coming over his lips. 

“This will be a good start.”


End file.
